The singers call
by Fallenheart1989
Summary: Every vampire has a singer these are the tales of each of the cullens meeting and in some cases drain them this has all bar Edward meeting Bella
Ok so this is story is about all the Cullens meeting their singer except Edward as we all know how that went. So this story will be a chapter per charater including bella some will be before twilight others after please be kind when pointing out mistakes as i am writing this on my phone will hopefully edited soon. As these stories are linked together it will go in order of each of them slipping this is cannon and nessie and jake will be present in relevant chapters. Dates may be wrong aswell as names of places. Also this is past tence so its like the charater telling their story

Emmett pov 1954

I had been a vampire for 20 years and i loved every minute of it well apart from the slip ups but that was part of this life I understood that much better since my new brother and sister had joined us we had just moved on from forks in 1942 when they arrived the little pixie and the stoic texan just turned up and claimed Edwards room they were part of the family immediatly Carlisle and Esme welcoming them with open arms in twelve years my new brother had slipped 3 times each time we forgave him he was trying anyone who had fed on human blood for as long as he was going to find it hard although i didnt like the looks Edward and Rose gave him at least Rose would move on after a few weeks maybe a month depending on how she liked the area, Edward however had an air of superiority about him he seemed to believe that his rebelious years counted the same as the same as Jaspers years in the southen wars and the years after before he found Alice, which annoys the hell out of me Jasper was not the only one to slip I had so had Alice and Esme but everyone treated Jasper more harshly bar Alice and Esme even Carlilse hadn't been harsh but the way he acted was as if he exspected it as if he had no faith although things had improved no one had slipped in three years so evreyone was feeling good. I was walking down a country lain on my own Rosalie Alice and Esme were all out shopping for a ball we had been invited too at the hospital Carlisle worked at Jasper and Edward were hunting i had just hunted yesterday with Rose and they were only hunting deer i wasnt missing anything. I had passed a few houses on the way but this one this one i would never forget as its impossible to forget your singer. The sheets were pure white billowing in the wind the smell of apples was prominent and through a gap between the sheets i could see her standing next to a table with two buckets one with bright red apples filled to the brim the other from where i stood looked empty but i guessed it had apple peel in as i could see her peeling the apples with a knife a breeze then blew towards me from her i froze a growl building in my chest that smell that scent was the most mouthwatering scent i had ever came across my slips in the past were nothing their blood was nothing i managed to freeze my breath caught in my throat that was unfire the last shreds of the human in me thought against the beast within i couldnt move i prayed prayed someone from my family would come stop me i prayed for the wind to change direction it was no use the beast won in the same instant the knife she was using to peel apples slipped slicing into her hand there was no hope left now i saw the blood the growl tore from my throat how dare she waste it i was angry and in an instant i was there inhad already grabbed her she barely had a moment of fear before i had sunk my teeth in i could have snapped her neck could have made it quick but the beast wanted the heart beating it was sweeter that way and easier to drain every drop if i had snapped her neck i wouldnt have got as much of her blood as i did. Her stuggles were nothing to me there was nothing she could do to break my hold i was savouring it all in that moment she was my prey nothing more. Eventually her heart slowed her struggles stopped and as i took the last of her blood her heart beat one final deafining beat. When i finally pulled away i looked downnin horror at the woman in my arms she had to be in her mid to late thirties there were just a few grey hairs in her black hair her eyes had closed at some point and i wondered if at some point she had accepted her death the full weight at what i had done hit me fully in the chest and i sobbed holding the dead woman close the pain that tore through me worse than even the change all my previous slips had been while i was hunting when i allowed my beast come out they were in the wrong place at the wrong time the guilt i carried for them was nothing compared to the guilt i felt now. I didnt know why i handt been able to control myself I had been able to navigate similar situations where a human had bled. At some point i had sat down cradiling the woman in my arms i wondered what her name was did she have family, children at that thought abother wave of guilt hit and then i thought of my family how could they ever forgive me for what I had done the shame filled the parts that guilt hadnt quite reached. I was unaware how long i sat there with shame and guilt but eventually they found me sitting on the ground a dead innocent in my arms.

"Emmett?" Carlisle voice was calm full of nothing but love and compassion. I was once again aware of my suroundings my family had come and now the clean up began "Alice?" Carlisle asked i could sence them all there all but the one person who i wanted most my Rose oh god My Rose was going to hate me.

"He'll come round in 27 seconds luckily no one saw him all her neighbours are in town and she lived alone no family." I knew she was said that end part for me to absolve me of some of my guilt and she was right as always i managed to stand and glance at my family "please dont run Emmy" the thought had only crossed my mind for a milisecond I nodded to let her know i wansnt going to run no matter how much easier it would have been, there was a calm in me now and i was thankful to jasper as i could tell it was him helping my emotions.

They helped me stage the scene burning her house to the ground Alice told us no one would be the wiser but we would still have to move in just over a month all I could think about was Rose and how she was going to hate me.

"Shes not going to hate you Emmett she will be angry at having to move but other than that she will just want to know you are ok." Edward said, Jasper patted me on the back sending me more calm as the worry started to come forth i was terrified of how Rose would react to me after all this wasnt the same as my other slips this wasnt me out hunting coming across a human bo this was so much worse.

When the scene was staged we left Edward staying behind to make sure no humans that found the scene had any suspicions even though Alice said there wouldnt be. As soon as we walked Esme embraced me calling me son and telling me that evreything would be ok but i didnt believe her the only one who could make me believe it was my mate.

"Emmett" with the one word coming from my loves mouth filled with pain and compassion no anger no hatred i was absolved she ran into my arms and i broke the apologies slipped from my mouth and they didnt stop.

Edward was right Rose only got angry when it came time to move but the few harsh words were not just for me. When i had told Carlisle about the womans scent Molly was her name a name i would never forget a name i added to the list but her scent had been so strong so overwhelming Carlisle said she had been my singer when i asked he explained that a singer was someones blood that calls to you it is almost impossible to resist and that every vampire had at least one.

After i drained her it was easier to resist others their blood simply wasnt hers I still had slips just not like hers she would always be the worst the one i always felt guiltiest about because deep down in the darkest recess of my mind the beast if given the chance would do it all the same her blood was simply delicious.

Ok so emmet may be slight ooc but this is simply how i felt it should be.


End file.
